1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling and supporting apparatus for current leads of a superconducting rotating machine, and more particularly to a cooling and supporting apparatus for current leads of a superconducting rotating machine, which is installed on the current leads, and includes an inner tube provided with a spiral-shaped groove formed in the outer surface thereof and an outer tube provided with a spiral-shaped groove formed in the inner surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a superconducting rotating machine includes an electric generator and an electric motor.
Current leads are installed between a field coil, which is cooled to a cryogenic temperature, of a superconducting rotating machine and a current terminal, which is installed on an outer tube of a rotor at a normal temperature, and serve to transport current. Since these current leads are connected between the normal temperature and the cryogenic temperature and transport current, heat conducted from the normal temperature through the current leads and heat due to resistance of the current leads are generated, and are transferred to the superconducting field coil, thus causing the deformation of the field coil. Further, while the rotor is rotated at a high speed, centrifugal force is applied to the current leads, thus causing the breakage of the current leads.
Accordingly, various methods for cooling the above current leads have been developed by relevant companies. However, the above problems are not solved yet. Particularly, there is no method for preventing the breakage of the current leads due to centrifugal force.